Field of the Invention
This invention relates to theft deterrent security tags in general, and in particular to Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) security tags that are coupled with articles without altering or damaging the article.
Description of Related Art
It is a common practice for retail stores to tag articles to prevent theft of the article by shoplifters. There are several methods of tagging articles, most common of which are coupling an EAS tag or markers (e.g., EAS labels) using adhesive, pins, lanyards or straps to trigger the EAS security system resulting in an alarm. The label markers are easy to remove while the cables or strapped tags are sometimes bulky or obtrusive to the person handling the article, making product placement of the article inconvenient and marketing thereof ineffective. As to pin type EAS tags, they are coupled with an article by the pin of the EAS tag puncturing the article, which may not be possible with most articles, such as skateboards, snowboards, pricey framed art, etc.
Accordingly, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS and theft deterrent tags that makes the tags more difficult to defeat, simpler in both design and use, more economical and efficient in their construction and use, and provide a more secure and reliable engagement of the article to be monitored without damaging or altering the article.